


Black and Silver: Fifth Year

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Black and silver words [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: You are born with your soulmate's first words to you printed in black on your palm. They fade to silver when you hear them.Veronica has always been afraid of her words, and is too scared to respond when they are yelled by Sirius Black. Now she knows they are soulmates, but he doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have read exactly zero fics with Regulus and Snape, so sorry if they're completely out of character.
> 
> In case you haven't read the tags for the entire series, they are joined by a character in year six with past self-harm scars and childhood abuse. Also, I didn't write a year seven because the war hurts too much.

“You stop that right now, Tocsin! Or I’ll tell Mother!” Melody Avery shoved her cousin back. Unrepentant, he reached for her long, blonde braids to tug them once again. She kicked his shin, but before she could call for her mother, he darted off. In the blink of an eye, he was on the train, making one last face at her before finding a seat.

Her mother’s stern voice clanged in her ears. “Melody, stop dawdling and get over here!”

Looking around, she found her mother adjusting the robe of her brother Brio. He stuck his tongue out at Melody as she approached.

“Melody! A lady does not make such faces! Behave yourself!” Her mother pat Brio one more time on the cheek, then sent him off with a kiss. “Have a good school year, darling!” She turned to Melody and frowned. She adjusted Melody’s robes with a disapproving cluck that they were nearly too short already. “It’s unfortunate you’re so tall for your age. Boys don’t like tall girls. You will do well this year, understand? I don’t want to hear a single word of you stepping out of line.”

Melody stared at the floor as she said, “Yes, Mother, I’ll be good.”

“Chin up! You’re an Avery, act like it! Hurry on now and do us proud, if you can manage that.”

“Yes, Mother.” With a shove, her mother directed her to the train.

Melody hesitated for one moment. She wanted to glance down at her palm, in case her words had somehow reappeared. The buzzing of excited conversations reminded her that there would be no pairing up for her. No one on the train, or at the school, or anywhere at all really, was waiting for her. 

She watched the smaller girl about to board the next carriage look down at her own palm and board the train with a wide smile on her face. If only she could be so happy. If only someone wanted her so much.

But her palm was blank, the words fading away three years prior. Her soulmate was gone.

She took one last deep breath, and boarded the train.

\--------

“Oh my sweet girl, going to Hogwarts already!”

Yvette Fletcher rolled her eyes. “Oh, Mum, we’ve already had tears. Don’t start up again!”

“I’m going to miss you so much. Write us all the time, all right? As soon as the sorting is over! It’s all right if you’re not in Gryffindor. Your father and I just want you to find friends and be happy, all right?” Yvette was enveloped in another warm hug. 

“All right, already! Let me go!” She squirmed in her mother’s embrace. Only babies were smothered so tightly! She adjusted her wrinkled robe and pat her hair to be sure the brown curls were still contained in their twist. “I’ll be back in just a few months for Christmas.”

“Right, yes, of course. If you want to come home with some of your new friends, they’re of course welcome! We’ll have a big party if you like.”

“Yes, all right. Let me go, Mum!”

Yvette finally pulled away. She rolled her eyes when her mother wiped another tear from her eye. She wanted to bounce on her toes with all the excess energy. There would be so many new people to meet, so many new experiences!

She paused outside the carriage and looked down at her palm. It was empty as always. She’d always felt free, with no words like everyone else had. She could be anything, anyone. The possibilities were endless. 

She smiled widely, took a deep breath, and boarded the train.

\--------

“All right, this is it. You sure you packed everything? Plenty of tape?”

Veronica Nettles looked down at her hand, her words covered with both muggle medical tape and fingerless gloves. “It’s a little late now, wouldn’t you say?”

“Well, if you forgot anything, let me know and I’ll send it on.” Her mother tucked a stray black curl behind Veronica’s ear. “Don’t be afraid, darling. It won’t be so bad.” Green eyes just like hers blinked back tears.

Veronica’s right hand folded into a fist, as if she could forget the words on her palm. 

“You’ll tell me? If you find him?” At Veronica’s nod, her mother smiled. “Wait for him, okay? Don’t settle for less, no matter what the words say.”

“I’m eleven, Mum. A wedding is far off anyway.” Her mother’s sparkling laugh calmed her a bit.

Wrapped in a warm hug, Veronica allowed one last moment of peace. It was time to leave her safe bubble at home and enter the wide world. 

She looked back at her sadly smiling mother. Veronica gave her an encouraging smile and waved one last time.

Then she took a deep breath, and boarded the train.

\--------

The Hogwarts Express bustled with activity as everyone tried to find a place. Outside, the whistle blew, shrill and piercing. 

Veronica, eyes on the floor to avoid being spoken to, was grabbed by a wild-haired boy with glasses. He practically shouted at her, “Hi, I’m James!” 

She looked into his wide expectant eyes, and nodded awkwardly. “Veronica,” she whispered back. He smiled politely and moved beyond her.

He grabbed the next girl and shouted the same to her, “Hi, I’m James!”

The other girl, with deep red hair and startling green eyes, looked down at her palm and shrieked, “Already?” in outrage. James hooted in triumph and tried to hug her. 

The red-head shoved him off with an angry glare. “I didn’t expect to find you so soon.” She sighed heavily. “I guess we’ll meet up again later. Let’s go, Severus.” She dragged a slender dark-haired boy in ill-fitting robes behind her and made her way down the train.

James hollered after her, “Wait, I don’t even know your name!” Desperately he looked at the grinning boy peeking out of the door next to him. “She left me!” 

The black haired boy quirked his head with an odd expression, then laughed at James. Veronica wanted to smile, but she dropped her eyes insead. She didn’t want to ruin his happy mood if he was hers. “We’re all going to the same place,” he said. “You’ll see her again. My name's Sirius, like the star.”

Veronica couldn’t hear anymore when the door to the compartment closed. Without looking at anyone else, she made her way to another compartment with two girls inside. One, small and vibrant, chattered excitedly, while the other, taller and wide-eyed, nodded in a bit of a daze.

“Hullo! I’m Yvette. You are?”

“Veronica.”

“Lovely to meet you. This is Melody.” 

Veronica smiled at them both and sat down, tucking her hands under her thighs.

“Melody doesn’t say much. Her palm is blank, like mine. What’s yours say?” Yvette fairly bounced in her seat, eyes shining with excitement. “Wouldn’t it be something if none of us had anything on our palms? How strange that we would find each other, right?”

Melody blinked her wide blue eyes a few times then smiled shyly at Veronica. Veronica cleared her throat, “I don’t like talking about my words.”

“Oh, well, that’s okay.” Yvette smiled hesitantly, then abruptly changed the subject. “Are you excited about the sorting? My parents were both Gryffindors and they said they didn’t care if I was in Gryffindor or not but I know they hope that’s where I go. What about you? Do you have any idea where you’ll go?”

Veronica looked at Melody but she seemed to be waiting for Veronica’s answer. “Well, my mum was a Hufflepuff and my dad was a Ravenclaw. I don’t think I care really.”

“My family are all Slytherins,” Melody said. “My older brother and cousin are both in Slytherin. If I don’t sort there, my family will likely chuck me out.”

“Well that’s rotten luck. I can’t imagine a family that would do that to a kid. No matter! Wherever we end up, we’ll be the best of friends. You’ll see, it’ll be lovely! I can’t wait!”

Veronica felt a smile creep across her face. Perhaps Yvette was right, and everything would turn out just fine.

\--------

Veronica’s stomach twisted in knots during the sorting. The other children seemed just as nervous. Aside from James and the redhead, it seemed two other couples had found each other on the train. One was a first year that nervously eyed his third year mate cross the Hall. The other was a pair of first years that chatted happily as they waited for the sorting. There would be many excited letters home this evening.

She watched her new friends Melody and Yvette sorted into Slytherin House before her. When it was her turn, she nervously crossed to the little stool. Her palms were itching and she had to force her legs to stay still. When the Hat landed on her head, she begged to go where she would be safest.

The Hat whispered in her ear. “You could go anywhere. Be anything.”

“But my words. He’ll be very angry, won’t he?”

“You want to avoid him?”

“I want to be happy.”

Then the Hat yelled to the entire hall, “SLYTHERIN!”

Was he there and he would make her happy? Or was it simply because her new friends were there?

Too late to ask, she made her way down the Hall to a seat next to Yvette.

“I knew it! I just knew we’d be together! I can’t wait to write home!” Yvette babbled happily all through the feast.

After, they followed the prefect down to the Slytherin Common Room. They were directed to the dorm with their names already printed on the door. Four large beds were situated around the room, with their trunks nearby. A pale green light glowed through the windows under the lake. A shimmery red fish glided by.

Yvette, of course, was the first to comment. “Four beds. But there are three of us. How strange!”

Melody said, “Must be an odd number of girls. Three in here, three in the next room.”

Veronica began to dig through her trunk to find parchment and quill, so she could write to her mother. And then she tumbled exhausted into bed. It had been a very long day.


	2. Year 5: Chapter 1

Melody squealed when she found Veronica on the platform. She pulled her into a tight hug, “Oh, I missed your stupid face!” She squeezed said face between her hands and smiled. “How was it at your dad’s?” 

Veronica rolled her eyes and jerked her head to the left, to point out her father and step-mother with her younger siblings. “Boring as ever. Alec is starting this year and he was full of questions. Longest week of my life. Did you have fun at Yvette’s?”

“Yeah. It amazes me how quiet Yvette gets around her family, you know? She hardly said anything at all while her mum and dad jabbered about everything under the sun. But whatever, it was better than being at home. The holiday was full of awkward conversations about Brio and his girlfriend. I’m not sure my parents approve of her.”

“C’mon, let’s get on the train before I’m given the task of looking after Alec.” Veronica raised her voice above the chaos, “Goodbye Dad! Meredith! I’m getting on the train.”

Her father looked like he was about to come over to hug her so she grabbed Melody and darted onto the train. They found Yvette chatting with two Ravenclaw girls.

“Oh I missed you two!” she exclaimed, jumping up to hug them both.

Melody laughed, “You just saw me a few days ago!”

“I know, but it feels like forever.” Yvette pulled Veronica into the seat next to her. “How was Brussels?”

Veronica said, “Nice. The new house is much better than the one Mum had in Dublin. And she loves the new job. Says the hospital has a better administration so her job is easier. She wants you two to come visit for Christmas.”

“Oh, that would be lovely! I think we can - “

Suddenly the door crashed open. Peter Pettigrew ran in and slammed the door behind him, smiling sheepishly at the five girls. “Sorry, it’s Evans. She’s after James again.”

He squeaked and fell back as the door slid open again, and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin joined them. “He’s going to get his hair hexed off if he’s not careful,” Sirius said with his face glued to the window in the door. Suddenly he cringed, “Oh, that’s definitely going to leave a bruise.”

“Pardon us, ladies,” Lupin said with a smile, “just a little in-house tiff. We’ll be out of your hair in a jiffy.”

Veronica sat in the corner of the carriage trying to make herself as small as possible. Despite their good moods, she wasn’t keen on starting any conversation with the people outside her house. Melody took her hand again and shielded her from view. Yvette stood guard in front of both of them.

“She’s run off with Snivellus now. Let’s go!” Black opened the door and ran out. Lupin left with a polite wave. Pettigrew grinned and closed the door behind him as he left.

One of the Ravenclaw girls rolled her eyes. “Those idiots are going to get themselves in serious trouble one day. I hope Evans hexes all their hair off.”

Veronica snorted, “Not likely. Dumbledore seems to think they’re absolutely adorable.”

The Ravenclaw’s eyes darted to the door. “Oh! There’s Samantha. Let’s catch her. We’ll see you lot later then.” With a smile, she pulled her friend out the door.

Veronica turned to lay down in the seat. “I can’t believe how different Sirius is from Reggie. You’d never guess they were raised in the same house.”

“Can you imagine sweet little Reg trying to pull off some of those pranks?” Melody laughed, “Plus, I doubt he’d try anything that would jeopardize his position as seeker.”

Veronica scowled. “Ugh, our team better up their game this year. I hope they knock Gryffindor off their brooms!”

Yvette agreed. “Maybe Evans will hex Potter’s bollocks and he won’t be able to fly. Their other chasers aren’t worth much.”

“Why is she so mean to him? If I’d found my mate…” Melody trailed off. She looked down at her blank palm, then took Veronica’s hand. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

Veronica squeezed Melody’s hand. “I’m sorry you lost him before you could meet him.”

Melody smiled, “I’m sorry you’re afraid of meeting yours.”

Yvette clapped her hands, “Time to play ‘You’re Overreacting!’”

“No!” Veronica laughed. “We’ve exhausted all the options. We all know I’m meant to find an angry idiot with a dirty mouth.”

“No, I don’t think so! What if something goes off in Transfigurations and you are left to go to lunch sporting giant antlers on your head? Everyone might laugh and say…”

“Stop it!” Veronica said through her giggles.

Melody straightened in her seat. “Oh, I know! What if you find a niffler and it eats off his shiny buttons and he’s confused, not angry, so he says…”

Veronica rubbed her covered palm as her friends ran through a hundred random scenarios where her soulmate is surprised instead of angry at her.

\--------

Starting their fifth year was daunting. Veronica was relieved her half-brother Alec was sorted into Hufflepuff and she wouldn’t have to keep up with him. Their professors were full of doom and gloom about their OWL exams and they wasted no time assigning gobs of homework. Fifth and seventh years fought constantly over table space, until the fifth years were driven out to the library.

Melody grumbled that they shouldn’t be kicked out of their own common room but Veronica didn’t care. Avery and Rosier were dangerous to cross, so it was safer to just leave. Besides, she enjoyed wandering the stacks to find that special something that would jump out at her. Sometimes literally. 

Smothering a shriek when a book fell off the shelf at her, Veronica’s eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw, in the next aisle, Severus and Mulciber snogging like their lives depended on it. Mulciber shoved Sev back a second time, knocking more books from the shelf. Sev’s hand worked its way into Mulciber’s robe.

Deciding she’d seen enough, Veronica fled the scene before they could catch her. Breathless, she dropped into the chair next to Yvette.

“You’ll never guess what I just saw! Severus Snape was snogging Mulciber!”

“Liar!”

“Mulciber? Really? Marion Mulciber. Impossible!”

“No, I’m serious. There was absolutely no way to mistake this for anything else!”

Melody scrunched up her face. “But Sev’s always after Evans, right? Why would he be fooling around with Mulciber?”

Yvette’s eyes widened. “Maybe they’re soulmates! You know how Mulciber’s always going on about the girl his parents found for him. He buys into all that pureblood stuff and thinks soulmates are a waste of time. But if Severus is his soulmate, that would certainly explain it.”

“Yeah,” Veronica said slowly, “maybe Sev’s hoping Evans will have him, to save him from his family. Goodness knows what his dad’ll do if he finds out Sev’s into boys. But ugh, Mulciber? He’s such a jerk!”

Yvette shrugged. “Yeah, well, Sev’s not the greatest either. All that mudblood nonsense. They deserve each other.”

Veronica shook her head as she gathered her things. “I think I’m done for the day. I need to go scour my eyes.”

Over the next few weeks, Veronica managed to stumble on Severus and Mulciber twice more, both times as they came unmistakably disheveled and flushed out of empty classrooms.

“Again? What, are you following us?” Mulciber growled as he pulled his wand on her.

“No! I swear it! I’m just looking for a place to study, just like you!” Veronica turned pleading eyes on Severus. “Please,” she said quietly. She hated to beg but Mulciber was unpredictable.

“Let’s go, she’ll keep her mouth shut,” Severus said with a glare. He pulled Mulciber off with him. But that didn’t stop Mulciber from shooting a stinging hex at her leg.

She squelched her cry of pain. When they were out of sight, she made her way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey _tsk-tsked_ at her injury but healed her without hassle. 

“Rest here, Ms Nettles. I’ll come check on you in a bit.”

Across the room, Potter, Black, and Pettigrew were sitting around Remus Lupin’s bed. They broke out into wild laughter every so often, constantly drawing Veronica’s eye. Madam Pomfrey finally came over to check on Lupin.

“You boys,” she said, waving her wand over Lupin in a complicated pattern, “never cease to be disruptive to the ward. I’d hoped Mr Lupin would stay a few more hours but perhaps it would be best if you took him back to your dorm. Take it easy on your lessons tomorrow, Mr Lupin!”

“Hear that, Honeymoon? You’re free!” Black laughed. He blew Madam Pomfrey a kiss and nodded at Potter to help him. Together, they eased Lupin out of the bed. “I swear, you get heavier every month!”

“No kidding!” Potter grumbled. “How does someone so lean weigh so much?”

“I’m densely packed,” Lupin muttered.

“Certainly dense,” Sirius muttered in reply.

Pettigrew simply cackled and followed behind, carrying Lupin’s books from his bedside table.

Madam Pomfrey also released Veronica. Relieved, she hurried to her dorm to warn her friends about Mulciber.

\--------

As they moved into October, the weather turned decidedly cooler. Veronica loved the cold weather, and the frosty air in the castle. She wasn’t the only one to wear gloves to cover her words but in the winter months it was less noticeable, as so many students wore gloves against the chill air.

The only class she had trouble with there, was Potions, where Professor Slughorn demanded everyone take off the extra clothing. The fires under cauldrons kept the air cozy warm so scarves and gloves, and even the school robes they wore over their uniforms, were unnecessary. He had told them one too many stories of robes caught in flames or trailed through half finished potions, and so everyone piled their extra things under the tables.

That was the reason Veronica taped up her hand. She didn’t want anyone to see the words she hated if she needed to remove her gloves. Yvette always partnered with her, preventing her from having to speak to anyone around her. Four years at the school, and she was still afraid of running into someone new.

Class today wasn’t bad. It was their first day brewing antidotes. Yvette and Veronica managed to brew a passable bruise-removing paste. In front of them, Collins and Severus were arguing over their cauldron. At the table next to them, Black and Lupin were whispering to Pettigrew and Potter behind them, and glancing at Snape suspiciously.

Veronica whispered to Yvette, “I think the Gryffindors are up to something. We should make our way out before we get caught in it.” She quickly gathered her things, thankful that they’d already cleaned their area.

Yvette nodded and grabbed her pile of belongings. She followed Veronica to Slughorn’s desk. They dropped off their sample, and waited by the door to leave rather than return to their table. Veronica made a face at Melody to get her moving as well. 

Their timing was impeccable. Black, in the guise of cleaning up his area, sent a whispered spell at Sev’s cauldron that made the flame shoot up high. The liquid inside bubbled over, drowning the flame and sending out green smoke. 

Students streamed from the room, while Slughorn vanished the cauldron contents and the smoke. Before they could get far, Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew were called back into the classroom. They passed Collins and Severus with nasty glares.

“Oh my, that was so close!” Yvette whispered.

Veronica set her pile down and went to pull on her gloves. “I know. I’m glad we were by the door!” She pulled on one glove and dug through the pile. “Oh no, I think I left my other glove under the desk. You two go on. I’ll meet you back in our room.”

“Here, we’ll take your things for you.” Melody picked up Veronica’s bag and Yvette grabbed her robe and scarf.

Veronica hurried back to the Potions classroom. She was just about to round the corner when a body slammed into hers, knocking her to the ground.

“What the _fuck_?” she heard someone yell at her. 

Her angry retort was choked off when she felt the burn in her palm. Tears pricked at her eyes when she looked up at Sirius Black.

“Stupid Slytherin bint,” he continued to growl at her. “Get out of our way!”

“Sirius! No need to be rude!” Lupin called after his departing friend. He extended a hand to her. She avoided it and scrambled to her feet, head bowed so her hair hid her face. “Sorry, he’s a little upset because his little stunt got him detention.”

“Got us both detention!” Potter added unnecessarily.

Veronica wiped at her face and mumbled, “It’s fine. I’m all right.” She was relieved they were satisfied with her remark and stalked off after Black. She paused outside the classroom door to take a few deep breaths. She smiled at Professor Slughorn as she went in. “I’m sorry, sir. I seem to have left my gloves in the hurry.”

“No worries! No doubt there were several things left behind!” He flicked his wand and a few random bits and bobs landed on his desk. Snatching her glove from the pile, she waved a quick good-bye.

Veronica wasn’t sure what to do next. Go off to her room and tell her friends? Find the nearest private space and bawl her eyes out? Yes, that sounded about right. She turned left instead of right and found a classroom at the end of the corridor that no one was using.

Tears fell freely as she carefully unwound the tape from her hand and examined her palm. The words, which had always been a heavy black weight on her soul, had burned away and all that was left were the silvery pale lines that indicated her mate was found.

_what the fuck_

They were hardly visible anymore. She turned her hand this way and that. The light played off the silvery words but not in a way that was as noticeable as the black words had been. 

It was over. And she was soulmates with Sirius Black.

Fuck.

Hysterical laughter broke out. All her life, that word had plagued her. It caused numerous disapproving stares from the adults around her, as if she’d chosen to have that printed on her palm. All those years taping it up, covering it, hiding it. Avoiding it at all costs. Afraid of the anger it implied.

Sirius Black. Sirius _fucking_ Black.

The Fates were bitches of the highest order. 

Laughing and crying in turns, Veronica slipped her glove on and tried to calm down. Finally, she made her way back to her dorm. She closed the door behind her and locked it for good measure.

“You’ll never - “ her breath hitched, “never guess what happened.”

“Veronica! Are you all right?”

“You found him, didn’t you?” Yvette climbed off her bed, dragging Melody along with her. “You found him and it was horrible. Oh no. What happened. Are you all right? Let me see.”

Veronica pulled her glove off. “It’s Black. Sirius. Sirius Black is my soulmate.” Yvette grabbed her hand to examine the letters. 

“Really?” Melody squealed in shock. “I guess it could be worse.”

“What happened? How did it happen?”

“I was going back for my glove and he bumped into me. He was - was angry because he got detention with Slughorn. He knocked me over and yelled it. Called me - a stupid Slytherin bint.”

“Oh love, he didn’t mean it. He wasn’t angry with you.”

“I know. But it still - it still hurt, you know?” Tears started falling again but she wiped them away. “I couldn’t say anything back. So he doesn’t know. What should I do?”

Yvette went to her trunk for parchment, ink, and quill. “Well, first you should write to your mum, yeah? She’ll want to know. What about your dad? Do you think he’ll want to know?”

“I don’t know. I think my mum will freak out and demand I pursue him. You know how she is, since Dad found Meredith. And I’m not sure what he’ll say about it all. He’s never really talked to me about it much.”

“You have to tell her,” Melody said. “You know you won’t be able to hide it and if she finds out you kept it secret, she’ll be heartbroken.”

“Right. I suppose I should then.” She hesitantly took the quill, worried about her mother’s reaction.

“Tell her we’re going to do a bit of reconnaissance and get back to her on whether he’s suitable or not.”

Veronica snorted at that. “You know she doesn’t care if he’s a haggard old potions-dealing half-wit with no hair and nasty ingrown toenails. Soulmates belong together.”

“Lucky you it’s a dead sexy, brilliant young man,” Melody said quietly. “You at least have to give it a chance. Yvette’s right. We’ll keep our eye on him and see if there’s more to him than pranks and detention.”

“Right and until then, don’t talk to him,” Yvette added. “You should wait until the moment’s right.”

Veronica’s two best friends in the world gathered close and helped her write a letter to her mother.

\--------

Spying was more difficult than they anticipated. They didn’t share enough classes with the Gryffindors and their common rooms were too far apart. And of course the four boys had a special way of avoiding detection, which made so many of their pranks possible.

As expected, Veronica’s mother was thrilled. She wanted his name, a description, his friends names, his interests. She wanted to know why Veronica didn't say anything to him and why she was avoiding him. She wanted to invite him and his family for Christmas. Veronica only surrendered his name after getting a promise from her mother that his family wouldn't be contacted. Her mother reserved the right to badger Veronica about it but respected her request not to directly interfere. 

The girls decided following him around was never going to work. Veronica started cozying up to Regulus, offering help with his Charms work, to learn what she could about Sirius at home. Yvette lurked around their favorite table at the library. But it was Melody that took the boldest option.

She invited Peter Pettigrew on a date to Hogsmeade. 

“He said yes. I can’t believe he said yes!” Melody’s blue eyes were wide with shock. “What was I thinking? I think I’m going to be sick.”

Yvette practically danced around their room. “I can’t believe you did that! But it worked! This is going to be great. We’ll have to come up with a list of things you can ask that will get him talking about Sirius, but not so that he thinks you’re interested in him. Oh my! This will be brilliant!”

“I can’t go on a date! With a boy! He’s - he’s got someone else.” She looked down at her palm and rubbed the empty space. “He’s going to think I just want to fool around or whatever.”

“Nonsense,” Yvette said. “Most Slytherins don’t marry their soulmate so I doubt he’ll think twice about it.”

“This is horrible! This is why we have such a slutty reputation! I’m not going to kiss him!”

“Calm down!” Veronica said. “Your idea was good but if you don’t want to, we’d never make you.”

Melody screamed into her pillow, then flopped over to look at the ceiling. “I’m not going to lie, I’m excited about a date. Maybe he’ll leave off his soulmate and marry me and we’ll live happily ever after.”

“You’re fifteen years old. I doubt you should be planning a wedding just yet.”

“Come on!” Yvette called. “We have a list of questions to make!”

\--------

The girls helped Melody get ready for her date a week later. Nerves made her hands shake, but a sip of Veronica’s calming draught got it under control.

“Do you think it’s too late to back out?”

“It’s never too late to back out. We can send Yvette with your condolences.”

Melody shook herself and took one last look in the mirror. Her deep purple robes swirled around her. “No. I can do this. For you. And, all right, for me too. My mother is going to lose her mind when she finds out I went on a date with a Gryffindor!”

“You don’t think - “ Veronica bit her lip, hesitating, “that she might try and arrange something for you? Do you? If she finds out?”

Melody paled. “Do you really think so?”

“Of course not!” Yvette shoved Veronica and hugged Melody. “If you go on a second date, she’ll take notice and if you go on a third, she’ll send you a strongly worded letter. Shut it, Veronica, you’re making her nervous.”

“Right. You’re right. It’ll be fine. Okay. I think I’m ready. Are you going to walk me down?”

“Of course we’ll see you off! Veronica will keep quiet if Sirius shows up too.” Yvette wrapped Melody in her scarf and hugged her one last time. “It’s going to be brilliant, you’ll see.”

The three girls waited in the entrance hall, trying not to fidget or giggle. It was difficult, as this was the first date any of them had been on. Veronica stiffened when all four Gryffindor boys came down the large staircase. She took Yvette’s hand and tried to shrink into the space behind her.

“Hullo Melody,” Pettigrew said a little too loudly. He tugged his robe awkwardly and thrust a small bunch of roses at her. “I transfigured these for you.”

“Oh, thank you,” Melody responded softly. She blushed as she took the bouquet. She eyed the other boys briefly, then asked, “Are your friends joining us?”

Pettigrew rolled his eyes. “Er, no, thank goodness.” Potter shoved at him from behind. “They just wanted to be sure there wasn’t some nefarious plot going on.” He turned to look at the three boys behind him. “As you can see, it’s fine. Now go away.”

“Have a good time, Peter,” Lupin said kindly.

Potter grinned wickedly, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Sirius eyed Melody, then shifted his gaze to Yvette and Veronica. Was it her imagination, or did Sirius’s eyes linger on her? Veronica resisted the urge to flee. His gaze went back to Pettigrew. “Be back by two o’clock or we’re coming after you.”

“Shove off, Sirius. You’re not my mum and I can stay out as late as I want.” Pettigrew scowled at his friends before turning a polite smile on Melody. “Shall we?” He offered her his elbow and guided her out the door.

“Our little boy, all grown up.” Potter laughed and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. “You two have plans?” he asked Yvette and Veronica.

“Not - “ Yvette squelched a sudden shriek as Veronica squeezed her fingers in a tight grip. “Actually, we need to be going. Revising awaits.”

“Doesn’t it always?” Lupin said with a sigh. He walked off with Potter. Sirius gave them one last look before following.

Veronica dragged Yvette off to their dorm. “What were you thinking?” she hissed.

“I was thinking maybe they’d invite us somewhere and we could talk with Sirius for once, instead of just creepy stalking from the shadows.”

“I’m not ready to talk to him! And don’t you think he’d think it’s weird if I never said anything?”

“I think you think too much and you should be happy you found your soulmate.”

“What if I don’t want him?”

Yvette crossed her arms with a confused look, “Who doesn’t want their soulmate? I mean, I can see if you never find him, and you’d rather have someone than no one. But if you found him, wouldn’t you want to be with him?”

“I don't know. Maybe because all of that worked so well for my parents,” Veronica moaned as she collapsed on her bed.

“Your parents are different. They knew they weren’t soulmates and when your dad found his, the lure was too strong. What you want to do is the reverse. You want to reject your mate to potentially find someone that isn’t your mate. Do you think someone else will make you happier?”

“I don’t know. But I’m scared. What if he doesn’t want me back? And then I made myself vulnerable for nothing. At the very least, I need to know what he thinks about the words. Is he like his family, hoping for an advantageous match? Or is he like my mother, and only your mate is worth marrying?”

“Hopefully Melody will find out or Reg will tell you, and then we can go back to our normal lives. Stalking is exhausting work.”

\--------

Veronica found Regulus in the common room for their study date. She pulled his text towards her to see what he was looking at.

“Summoning charm? That’s easy enough.”

“I suppose. I guess my heart isn’t in it. Seems rather pointless.” He tapped his chin with his quill then pulled the book back. “I don’t get the point of most Charms. They all seem so childish. Set it on fire, put the fire out, lift it, drop it, drop it slower.” He dropped his head to his book and groaned. “I just don’t want to write this essay.”

“Brace yourself for bad news - there are two and a half more years of essays ahead of you.”

He laughed at her and went back to his notes. “I haven’t practiced this much, which makes the essay hard to write.”

“We can practice.” She pulled the gloves from her hands. “Banish these, then you can summon them. Practice both at once this way.”

He eyed her right hand. “You ever get tired of wearing gloves to cover your words?”

Veronica sighed and looked at her right palm, still covered in tape, despite the fading of the words. “Sometimes yes, and other times it’s all I know. I’ve had them covered my entire life. They’re not that great.”

Regulus showed her his palm, where the words _I wish_ stood out in stark relief. “Mine are kind of encouraging, right? Makes me think I can do great things.”

She smiled wistfully, “You’ll be great one day. Never doubt it.” She thought for just a moment of asking him about Sirius’s words but was too scared to know. She bit her lip, unsure how to phrase the question she really needed the answer to. “Does your family,” she looked around and spoke softly, “do they want you to wait for her?”

He shrugged. “I think it depends on Sirius. They’re still hoping he’ll come around to their way of thinking. But I doubt he’d ever marry someone they picked out for him.”

“Is he - waiting? For his mate?” She held her breath waiting for his answer.

“I think so, just to spite our parents. He’s hoping it’s a muggle. My father would shit kneazles if Sirius brought a muggle or muggleborn home.”

“Oh.” Veronica let her breath out in a whoosh, thinking of her halfblood mother. She laughed nervously and looked down at the glove on the table. “Let’s… er, let’s get to practicing. I’ll banish it first so you can see.”

\--------

Melody came back from her date brimming with news. Apparently Peter was a bit dull and awkward, and was happy enough to spend the afternoon talking about his best mates and their various pranks.

“Peter’s words are _if only_. Nice, right? I didn’t ask about Sirius’s words because I thought it would be too weird. And I didn’t think you really wanted to know.”

“No, I almost asked Reggie, but I was too scared. I think it’s better I don’t know.”

“Well, he said Sirius is really reckless and impulsive. James usually reigns him in. The two of them are closer than brothers - “

Yvette rolled her eyes, “Which is ironic since Sirius actually has a brother.”

“And Peter said Sirius loves Transfiguration, Charms, and Muggle Studies. He’s kind of obsessed with muggles, partly to annoy his parents.”

“Good to know, I suppose…” Veronica trailed off, not sure anymore what to make of her soulmate.

Yvette brightened, “Well, that makes his timetable easier to figure out!” She began searching for parchment.

“No don't,” Veronica said. “This is ridiculous. We have to stop. One day I’ll accidentally say something to him, he’ll know it’s me, and then we’ll see what happens.”

“Are you sure?” Yvette asked skeptically.

“Yes. I’m sure.”

Only she wasn’t really sure. Veronica couldn’t help but continue to watch Sirius when no one would notice. He was her very own and she started to feel protective of him. She needed to know that he was all right. 

She sat near him in Potions, and idly followed him as the time allowed. When Lupin ended up in the hospital wing again at the end of October, she faked a stomach ache after dinner so she could sit nearby and listen to him talk.

“You should have let us come with you this month,” Potter said quietly.

“You’re not ready.”

“Of course we are!” Sirius said angrily. “Damn, Moony, you’re just too cautious.”

“And you’re not cautious enough!” Lupin hissed. He winced and held his hand to his side. “I can’t risk you - “

“It’s our risk,” Potter interrupted. “And we’ve told you we can keep your furry little problem under control. I already managed the whole night, and so did Sirius. Peter will have it by next month. You’ll see.”

Lupin groaned and covered his face. “Can we please talk about this later? This scratch burns like a son of a bitch!”

Veronica felt something twitch inside. What were they talking about? Making her getaway from Madam Pomfrey, she hurried back to her dorm to discuss it with Melody and Yvette. She replayed the conversation she overheard, and they debated various scenarios.

“You don’t think - “

“Say it. We’re all thinking it.”

“Really? A werewolf here at school?”

“It fits, though,” Yvette said with her usual excitement. “Both times he was in the hospital was during the full moon. And remember before when they said they do this every month? And they called him honeymoon and moony. And of course, he’s got several scars of a suspicious nature. Weird, right?”

“What should we do?” Melody asked.

Yvette chewed her lip. “Keep it secret, especially in case we're wrong. But if we're right, Dumbledore must know about it and it’s not really our place to share it, right?”

Veronica agreed. “We’ll keep an eye on them, just in case.”

No one asked what the boys were trying to do to help Lupin.

\--------

The girls kept an eye on Lupin, and consequently Sirius as well, during the next month. As the November moon approached, they noticed the lethargy Lupin tried to hide, and the way Sirius, Potter, and Pettigrew hovered around him. 

They picked up several more conversations about his ‘furry little problem’ until Melody broke into giggles one day and asked, “What if he’s just got some sort of killer rabbit?”

That Tuesday night, they whispered worriedly in their beds, not really knowing what to expect. On Wednesday, they detoured on their way to their lessons to check the hospital wing, and were unsurprised to see Lupin inside.

What was unusual was the struggle Potter, Pettigrew, and Sirius had in staying awake for their classes and at meals. Veronica couldn’t remember that happening before. Had they stayed up all night? When she saw Sirius dozing lightly through their Potions lecture that afternoon, she got Yvette to duplicate her notes and slipped them into his bag. He was lucky it wasn’t a brewing day.

A few times she thought she caught Sirius watching her across the Great Hall but put that down to wishful thinking. He still managed to sneer at any Slytherin that crossed his path, and frequently had angry words for poor Regulus, and Snape as well.

She, of course, offered support to Reggie when he needed a shoulder to cry on. Helping him with Charms had made them friends of a sort. December was nearly upon them, and many students were making plans to go home for the holiday. Regulus had hoped Sirius would join him at home but he preferred to spend the holiday at the school.

“I know he’s just trying to avoid our parents,” Reg said to her. “I don’t know why he can’t just ignore the things they say. Why does he let them get under his skin?”

Veronica considered what she knew of their family. “Maybe it’s harder for him because he’s the older brother. He does take the brunt of it, right?”

“I suppose. He worries they’re going to poison me with all that ‘pureblood bullshit’ but I’m not stupid. I see what they are. But,” he paused to look around, then said quietly, “it seems like if things are really going like it looks like they’re going, the good guys are going to need someone on the inside, right?”

Veronica leaned in to whisper back, “Are you talking about - you know - and the muggle baiting they’ve been doing?”

“Yeah. I heard some of the others talking about it. It’s - it’s not right.” He looked down at his palm. “What if she’s a muggle and my parents won’t let me keep her? Sometimes I think I don’t care and I’ll just take whoever they pick. But sometimes I think it would be exciting to search for her, you know?”

Veronica swallowed around the lump in her throat. “Sometimes you find them and it’s not like you thought it would be.”

Reg looked at her carefully. “Did - did you find yours?”

She cleared her throat. “You know, you don’t have to rush into anything. You’re only fourteen. There’s still plenty of time to find her. Maybe she’s a pureblood and your parents will approve of her with no problem.”

“You know that’s highly unlikely. I’ve met every pureblood witch in England that is of the right age. Statistically speaking, she'd be within three years of my own age. I'm not sure my parents would want someone much older or younger than that.”

“You should branch out. A few of us are going to Belgium to visit my mother for Christmas. She likes to move around a lot, hoping to meet up with her soulmate.” Veronica huffed an embarrassed laugh. “It’s complicated. Anyway, maybe she can arrange a meet-up? Would that be something you can do?”

“Maybe,” Regulus said slowly. “I can certainly ask about visiting a friend for the holiday.”

“Great! I’ll write to my mum and see what she says. Maybe some others would like to go with us. And maybe it’ll all end up well.”

Reg smiled and squeezed her gloved right hand.

As it turned out, Veronica’s mother was delighted to host a meet-up party. And several other students asked to come along. Nine students in all made plans to travel to Belgium for the holiday. Dumbledore secured permission from everyone’s parents, and Veronica’s mother arranged for the portkey from Hogsmeade Station. 

\--------

Veronica’s mother, and two of her friends, served as chaperones for the week. They spent three days sightseeing and shopping before the Christmas party. Everyone helped decorate the house with lights, candles, and various baubles. The festive atmosphere did much to lift Veronica’s spirits, especially after the lecture she received from her mother for not inviting Sirius. 

Veronica was next to her mother welcoming the young guests at the door. Reg came over, asking for help with his cufflinks. Veronica pulled him aside to help.

“Excited?” she asked as she folded the sleeve of his robe to get at his cuffs. 

“Yes, I suppose. I mean, it’s not likely I’ll find her, right?”

“Hope springs eternal. There, I’ve got it.” She stood back to look him over one more time. “Very nice. Whether she’s here or not, you’ll have fun. Good food, good friends. It’ll be - “ she cut off when she noticed him staring at the door.

Her mother was talking with another woman pushing her teenage son forward. Just behind her was a younger girl, around eleven or twelve years old. Regulus looked at her, confused, as if he’d seen her before.

“And you, dear, are you staying for the party as well?” Veronica’s mother asked the girl.

The girl was staring at Reg, her mouth hanging open a little. “I wish,” she said, winking at him. 

She was just a baby! What was she doing winking at Reg? Veronica turned to him to laugh but he was looking down at his palm, the words fading into silver. Veronica gaped at him. Then shoved him towards the girl.

In a daze, he drifted forward, finally taking her right hand. “It’s you,” he whispered. The girl gasped and look down at her palm.

“No! It can’t be!” the girl’s mother said with shock. “Letty! Oh my girl!” She enveloped Letty into a warm hug and kissed her on the cheek. Then she turned to Reg and hugged him with a little laugh.

Veronica’s mother wiped tears from her eyes and said, “Why don’t you - let’s go to my study. We can contact Regulus’s parents.”

“Yes. Oh my. I can’t believe it. Come on Letty. And Regulus?”

He nodded, smiling shyly at Letty. “It’s a star. Heart of the Lion.” He took Letty’s hand as they followed her mother into the house.

Veronica hurried off to find Melody and Yvette, to share the good news. Melody was already dancing, and Yvette was chatting with a few other girls. In typical Yvette fashion, she started babbling about all the possibilities that would follow. 

The party was a rousing success. A sixth year Slytherin also found her soulmate, a seventh year from Beauxbatons. The excitement helped keep Veronica’s mother at bay for another few days but it didn’t stop her from lecturing Veronica about Sirius when no one else was around.

Then word came back from the Black household, demanding Regulus’s immediate return. Her mother helped him pack his things so they could go to the transport office to arrange a portkey. Veronica hugged him tight.

“It’ll be all right,” she whispered to him.

“You know that isn’t true,” he whispered back.

She pulled back to look at him. “It has to be.”

“It’s Sirius, isn’t it? Your soulmate?”

Veronica’s eyes widened. “How did you - “

“There were little hints here and there. But it was your mum grilling me about him when we got here that sealed it.”

“I’m going to kill her at first opportunity.”

“No, don’t. Her heart’s in the right place.” He sighed and took her hand. “Sirius is - he’s unpredictable. And reckless. But he’s brilliant and loyal. He deserves to know it’s you.”

“I’m scared.”

“Aren’t we all?” He hugged her one last time.


	3. Year 5: Chapter 2

Veronica sought out Regulus as soon as they were back at school. News was not encouraging.

“They didn’t approve of her,” he said without preamble.

“Oh Reg, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s all right, I guess. I mean, I knew it was likely they wouldn’t. Letty’s grandfather is a muggle.” He fiddled with his sleeve, then sighed. “They’re on the lookout for a suitable bride.”

“Can you at least keep in touch?”

“I think that would be cruel, right? Easier for her to move on if I’m not hanging on like some kind of pathetic creeper.”

“Reggie - “

“It’s all right. I’ll be fine. It’s safer for her there, right? If things calm down, maybe there’s still a chance for us.” He shook himself and smiled at her. “Have you thought more about Sirius?”

“Of course I have! My mother did nothing but lecture me about it every chance she got. She’s terrified I’m going to be left like some crazy kneazle lady while he’s off living life without me.”

“Did you remind her that we’re all trapped in this castle for another few years?”

“But what if he leaves school early? The horror!” Veronica laughed. 

“You know, waiting might be wise anyway. If Father finds out and disapproves of you, which…” She nodded as he trailed off. He continued, “He could arrange a marriage for Sirius just to keep him from having you.”

Veronica sighed, then shook it off, “I’m just not going to worry about it anymore. He’s mine and I know it. So I’ll keep my eye on him, and let it happen naturally.”

“And how many times have you told yourself that?”

“About eight. But I mean it this time.”

He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

“I mean it this time!”

\--------

She meant it this time. Yvette and Melody helped her focused on school work, but she kept her eye out for Sirius nonetheless. She also learned to keep an eye on Severus, as he and Potter continually butted heads over Evans. The harassment only got worse the closer they got to the January full moon. Did Sev know about Lupin? If so, he’d kept it secret so far. But he seemed determined to get proof that could ruin Lupin.

The Saturday of the full moon, Veronica saw Sirius and Severus arguing near the greenhouses. Soon hexes, and then fists, were flying. 

Sirius screamed out in frustration, “Like you could even get past the fucking Willow to find out.” 

She shivered at the angry gleam in Sev’s eyes. He threw one last curse that had Sirius falling back with a heavy grunt, then stomped off. Veronica almost went to help Sirius, but Potter appeared out of nowhere to haul him off. 

This was going to end badly.

As evening fell, she followed Severus as best she could out into the snowy courtyard. He was making his way to the Whomping Willow when she was forced to fall behind. He would see her if she was out in the open. Hiding behind a bench, she watched him approach and prod at the trunk of the Willow with a long stick. He disappeared down a tunnel.

Suddenly, Potter was there, dragging him back out from the tree. They all heard the eerie howl of a wolf before it was cut off by the slam of a door. Fear twisted in her belly. What would Severus do now? She watched Potter wrestle Severus back to the castle.

Dumbledore found them and took Sev off for, no doubt, some sort of lecture. Veronica waited on the staircase near the Headmaster’s office for him to come out.

She could read the fury all over Severus’s body as he emerged. He barely glanced at her as he stomped off to their common room. She fell into step beside him, quiet for long moments.

Finally, she said, “You can’t tell anyone.”

He stopped suddenly to stare at her, eyes wide in shock. “How do you know about it?”

She shrugged.

He sneered at her and walked off. “I’ve already been lectured about it from Dumbledore. But he can’t stop me and neither can you.”

“I’ll tell. About you and Mulciber.”

Severus stopped again. “Mulciber’s marrying that Belvin twit after graduation. No one cares who he’s fucking around with on the side.” But the nervous twitch by his eye told her he believed otherwise.

Veronica shivered at his harsh tone. She’d never done well with directed anger, but this was for Sirius. He protected Lupin and so she would too. Standing tall, she looked Severus in the eye. “If you tell anyone about what you think you heard, I will tell them you were bitten.”

“No one is going to believe that!” he said incredulously.

“You know how people are about gossip. You could run starkers through the Great Hall during the full moon and everyone would still swear up and down you were sporting fangs and a tail. You’ll leave it alone.” Inside she was melting with fear but she held his gaze without blinking.

Finally he growled and balled his hands into fists. “There’s no reason that filthy creature should get to stay!”

“Except it’s not about him, is it? It’s about Potter. And Evans.” Veronica shook her head. “She’s never going to pick you over him. Surely you can see that?”

Severus pulled his wand on her at that. She gasped and took a step back but refused to pull her wand in defense. She spoke softly to calm him, “You’re asking her to give up her soulmate for you. Not just the potential to find him someday… Meanwhile Potter’s demanding all of her attention. It’s no wonder she is annoyed by you both. She just wants to be like the rest of us. Go to lessons, gossip in the Great Hall, laugh and have fun. Instead she’s pulled between the two of you at all times, like two toddlers arguing over a biscuit. You have to let her go. She’s not yours.”

“Fucking hell!” he growled and shot sparks from his wand. “Stop it! Just stop! I don’t even know why you care!” Cursing at the ground, he paced in small circles. He sat down and hung his head in his hands. “She’s my friend. My first friend. I need her.”

Veronica sat next to him and sighed, “I’m so sorry, Sev. You - there’s so much waiting for you. You don’t have to spend all your time fighting. Don’t you see? If you just let her go...”

Severus turned his palm to her. _budge up_. “I need her. She understands me. I can’t be with Mulciber. He’s a prick. And a fucking psychopath.”

“And a boy?”

Severus sniffed and wiped his nose. “I had to lie, when my parents asked. Said I met _her_ and she was unsuitable. My mother still wants to meet her. It’s never gone right for her, you know? My dad is… difficult. I think she wishes she’d waited for her soulmate.”

“Maybe Mulciber can learn to be different. For you.”

“Yeah, but he won’t. He’s such an arse. But…”

“But you like it?”

“Yes,” he whispered. He laughed harshly. “He’s just himself. He doesn’t care what anyone thinks. I wish I were like that. And even though he’s rough and mean, it’s what I know and it’s familiar.”

“And that's what you want? To make a life with him?”

“I just imagine us… he's some low level criminal. He steals the potions I brew in my private lab and sells them in dark corners of Knockturn. He disappears for days at a time and just comes around to fuck me blind. I’m free to do whatever I want, so long as I don’t point the Aurors in his direction.” He finished with another harsh laugh and a sigh at the ceiling.

“Severus,” Veronica couldn’t help but laugh, “that is just horrible.”

“Really? I think it’s brilliant. No one to bother me, my own lab, brilliant sex every so often.” He smiled at her and nudged her with his elbow. “What about you? Where are you in ten years?”

“Still deciding if I should pursue my mate or not. He scares me a little.”

“Is it Lupin? Is that why you’re trying to protect him?”

Veronica had a brief internal debate, but figured Severus Snape had never opened up to anyone like this before and he deserved trust in return. She pulled the glove and tape from her hand and showed him her palm.

“I didn’t think Lupin said fuck.”

“It’s not Lupin.”

Severus traced across the words again then whispered, “Is it Black?”

“Yes.”

“His parents won’t approve of you.”

“I know. Reg says that’s actually a point in my favor with Sirius. But he hates the Slytherins so much, I'm still worried.”

Severus held her hand and rested his head on hers. “We are pitiful.”

“Agreed.”

“Thank you. For keeping me from doing something rash. Dumbledore had some pretty dire warnings of what might happen if I stepped out of line.”

“You're welcome.”

“I won’t tell. About Lupin.”

Veronica kissed his cheek and held tight to his hand.

\--------

Veronica’s new resolve to ignore Sirius started to evaporate a week later. She enjoyed watching him at meal times, and seeing the brilliant smile he gave his friends. She wanted to laugh with him over ridiculous letters from their overbearing parents and hear him apologize a hundred times for his first words to her. 

Her new plan was to approach him as a friend and see if he could look past her Slytherin uniform. Valentine's Day was on a Saturday, and also a Hogsmeade weekend. There could not be a more perfect opportunity for them to have a romantic first date to erase the ugly thing he said. 

But every time she tried to approach him, her throat closed up and she ran back to Melody for comfort. 

“What if I say the wrong thing?” Veronica whined into her Transfiguration text on the common room table. 

“That is literally impossible,” Melody said with an eyeroll. 

Yvette slammed her hand on the table. “Enough with the whining! You're being such a baby. It's like you don't know what it means to be soulmates! Sure, it'll take time and work but he's bound to love you eventually. But not if you avoid him like he has plague!” She peered at Veronica with an evil gleam in her eye then plucked Veronica’s wand from the table. Stuffing it in her robe she continued, “You can have your wand back after you ask him on a date.”

“Yvette! You can't do that to me!”

“It seems I just did. Now go! And don't try to lie to me about it, I'll know if you asked or not.”

Veronica looked to Melody for support but she was laughing her agreement. Veronica scowled, “I hate you both!” 

“It's in your best interest and you know it!” Yvette called after her as she left the common room.

Where would she even find him? Dinner was over and students were usually in their common rooms for the evening. Maybe the library? She sighed heavily at the long walk but she needed her wand back. Surely Yvette wouldn’t really keep it?

A quick glance at the front tables was a waste of time. No one above fourth year sat there. Moving to the back tables, farthest from Madam Pince, she heard hushed voices. Peeking through the books, she saw a table of the Gryffindor fifth year girls sitting with Sirius. Where were Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew? The boys usually moved in a pack. She hadn’t heard of any tiff between them but then, she tried not to actively ask after Sirius so no one would get suspicious.

At the table, Sirius pulled McKinnon into his lap and kissed her neck. She laughed nervously at something Meadowes said, darting a glance at a table of Ravenclaw boys nearby. Veronica’s stomach dropped at the display. Was McKinnon Sirius’s type? Because she was thinner, taller, and more blonde than Veronica could ever hope to be.

Minutes later, all the Gryffindors began packing up to leave. Sirius slid an arm around McKinnon’s waist and flipped two fingers to the Ravenclaws as they left. Veronica waited several minutes for them to clear out before hurrying out of the library. Unfortunately, they were all loitering in the corridor. Trying to make herself as small as possible, she slipped past them, hopefully without their notice.

Despite the thinness of her cloak, she headed toward the entrance hall so she could get outside. She needed the cold night air on her face. Sitting on a bench, she let herself replay the scene. Yvette would want to play ‘You’re Overreacting’ when she got back so she needed to know she wasn’t. Not really. He talked with McKinnon, she sat, ugh, in his _lap_ , and then they left.

Veronica’s hands shook a little and tears prickled at her eyes. But she didn’t want to cry. She was sick of the emotional thestral ride that was Sirius Black. Why couldn’t she just say something to him and end this? She was a coward. 

She sniffed, then jerked her head around when she heard a high pitched whine. She nearly fell off her bench when she saw a large black dog heading toward her. Scrambling to her feet, she put the bench between herself and the dog. Automatically she reached for her wand, but remembered Yvette had it. 

Smothering a sob, she wondered if this would be the end of her. Killed by a huge, wild dog. Her hands shook as she tried to wipe her face. It took another step closer and her heart leapt in her throat. She wanted to tell herself to calm down, that dogs could smell fear, but she was too far gone. Her legs were tense, waiting to run as soon as he was distracted.

There was a loud clamor at the castle door and half of the Slytherin quidditch team came stomping out, carrying brooms.

“Reggie!” Veronica yelled at them. 

The boys turned to look at her, then at the dog beyond her. All five of them pointed their wands at the dog. 

“Thank goodness you’re here. I don’t have my wand.” Veronica hurried into the safety of the group. Severus hugged her close while Mulciber shot a stinging hex at the dog’s hindquarters and laughed.

“Nice shot,” Avery said. “I bet I can hit it’s eye!” 

The dog barked twice at them, then turned and ran toward the forest. Three spells, all missing by centimetres, flew over its head.

“Damn! Fucking mongrel!” Avery growled. “Next time I guess.” The boys stowed their wands and looked Veronica over.

“Are you all right?” Reggie asked her.

“Yeah,” she wiped at her face again with her sleeve, “yeah I think I am. I came out for fresh air, and then there he was. Yvette has my wand so I… I thought he was going to attack.”

Sev indicated the other Slytherins. “The others are going for a night fly, want to come watch with me?” 

“No, thank you. I’d rather get back. Get my wand.” She gave a broken laugh.

Mulciber sneered, “Don’t worry. If we see the dog again, we’ll take care of him.”

“Yeah. Okay. Thanks. For the perfect timing.” Veronica waved them off and left for their common room. Yvette and Melody were still at the table when she went through the door.

Yvette gasped when she saw Veronica. “Oh my goodness! What happened to you? You look terrible. Are you all right?”

Adrenaline was still running hot through her and she didn’t know if she wanted to throw up or climb the walls. So she started to cry again. Melody hugged her and Yvette pulled them both to their dorm. She warmed a cloak and wrapped it around Veronica. The three girls sat together on Veronica’s bed.

“I found him at the library. I think he’s dating McKinnon? I don’t know.” She sniffed again and summoned a tissue to blow her nose. “I went outside and there was a dog. This huge dog! I thought it was going to attack, but then some of the boys came out and scared him off.”

Yvette pulled Veronica’s wand out. “Oh, baby, I’m so sorry I took your wand! I had no idea something like that would happen. But you’re okay? Here, take your wand. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have forced the issue.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s - I’m just so tired! And I hate what a coward I am! What am I even doing in this House? Aren’t Slytherins supposed to be cunning and clever and get what they want?”

“Not all of them,” Melody said, “I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m only here because I was afraid of what my parents said if I was elsewhere.”

“I told the Sorting Hat I wanted to be happy,” Veronica said softly. She rested her head on Yvette and took Melody’s hand. “And usually I am. You two are the best.”

“I’m so glad we found each other,” Yvette agreed. “And don’t worry about Sirius. We’ll figure it out.”

“I don’t want to figure it out anymore. I’m done. For real this time. Let him date around or whatever. I can’t do this anymore.”

And for the thirtieth time, she resolved to ignore Sirius Black.

\--------

The girls spent Valentine’s Day eating chocolate and playing cards in their pyjamas. They took it in turns to snitch food from the kitchens so they didn’t have to go to the Great Hall for meals. It was a silly, fun day that kept Veronica from dwelling on her idiot soulmate.

She did her best to ignore Sirius on Monday after the full moon, but it was difficult when he fell over half asleep into his cauldron. Hating herself for feeling sorry for him, she hit him with a mild hex that would make his scalp itch for a few hours. That should keep him awake. And annoy the hell out of him. Yvette rolled her eyes at Veronica.

A week later, Melody came back from her Arithmancy class brimming with excitement. A Ravenclaw boy in their year had invited her on a date of sorts.

Melody gushed in excitement. “Sometimes I hate being at school. It’s like being in a prison, only they let us out one weekend a month for a day. He says the next Hogsmeade weekend is far off, but that maybe I want to go for a walk around the lake on Saturday, and maybe a picnic if the weather is nice. Exciting, right?”

“Of course it is!” Yvette said with a hug. “We’ll have to pick out something nice to wear. Oh! Let’s change the silver trim on your black robes to bronze. That’ll be nice. And I think you’ll need to layer it with a warming charm…” Yvette babbled on about what to wear while Melody fairly hummed with excitement.

Melody could talk of nothing else for the next several days. She had a hard time counting Peter Pettigrew’s date as a real one, since they were using him for information about Sirius. And, of course, it hadn’t come to anything. But this was a real date. She was thrilled that someone had taken an interest in her, especially someone from a different house. Her cousin and his cronies were rather intimidating.

They were in the library, pretending to work on their Transfiguration homework, when really they were trying to find a good spell to transfigure Melody’s shoes. Marlene McKinnon sat down at their table.

All three girls stared at her in shock. Yvette and Melody looked to Veronica for her reaction but she didn’t know what to do or say to her soulmate’s girlfriend.

“So,” McKinnon said awkwardly, “er, word has it, Avery, that you’ve got a date with Jeremy Lantis.”

“Yes,” Melody said slowly.

“Yeah, well,” McKinnon looked around then leaned in to say quietly, “you shouldn’t go. He’s dangerous.”

Melody scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m serious here. He’s polite and all on the surface but he’s got a bad temper under it all.” She looked at their three skeptical faces. “He asked me out and when I said no, he started harassing me. It wasn’t until I pretended to date Sirius that he backed off.”

“Wait,” Veronica said, “you aren’t dating Sirius?”

“No, he just sort of, staked his claim, or whatever, to get Lantis to back off. He’s just a friend. You know how Potter is after Lily all the time so those boys trip over themselves to help her and her friends.”

Veronica laughed nervously at that.

“I’m not canceling my date!” Melody hissed.

McKinnon raised her hands in surrender. “Fine, that’s your choice. But I had to at least warn you. Woman to woman. Be careful, all right?” With a last sigh, she left a book of easy defensive spells on the table before leaving.

“Do you think she’s telling the truth?” Veronica asked. She flipped idly through the book, at wand movements and incantations.

“Which part? Not dating Sirius, or Jeremy stalking her?” Yvette asked.

“Both, I guess.”

“I’m not canceling my date!”

“You don’t have to,” Veronica said with a reassuring smile. “But maybe we should look through here? Practice a few? It never hurts to be prepared. Just in case.”

Melody scowled but nodded her head. Relieved, Veronica signed the book out with Madam Pince to take back to their dorm where they could practice.

And she tried not to revel in the fact that Sirius was not dating anyone.

\--------

Veronica and Yvette saw Melody off with a smiling Jeremy. He was well dressed and polite when the girls came round the corner to the entrance hall. And he had packed a small bag with snacks to share during their walk.

As they watched them walk toward the lake, Yvette sighed, “Do you think she’ll be all right?”

“I hope so.”

It was almost three hours later that Melody came stumbling and disheveled into the common room. Her eyes zeroed in on a shocked Yvette and Veronica. As Yvette opened her mouth to speak, Melody shook her head hard, eyes wide. She tried to tame her blond locks but that only drew one’s attention to the bruise on her cheek.

“What _the fuck_ is that?” they heard Avery yell from across the room.

Melody shrunk back into the wall. “I - I took care of it. It’s okay, really Tocsin.”

Ignoring her protests completely, he stalked over to grab her chin. Turning her head to see the bruise better he growled, “Did he hit you?”

“It was just a misunderstanding. I’m all right. Really, it’s fine.”

“The hell it is!” He turned to his sixth and seventh year friends by the fireplace and whistled to get their attention. “Oi! That little fuck hit Melody!” He turned back to her, furious, and asked, “Where is he?”

Melody squeaked, terrified of what her cousin might do. He pulled his wand and traced the bruise with it. “Tell me, Melody.”

“Out - out by the lake. I stunned him. I took care of it!”

“Not well enough. Let’s go, boys.” Avery, Mulciber, Snape, Rosier, and Collins swept out of the common room.

Yvette hugged Melody. “Are you really all right?”

“Yes. He kissed me but got mad when I said we should head back to school. He backhanded me,” she paused to finger the bruise. “The defensive spells came in handy. I was able to blind him, and then elbowed him in the stomach. When he stumbled back, I stunned him and ran for it.”

Yvette immediately started fussing over Melody. “I’m so glad those idiots are graduating this year. What are they going to do? We need to get Slughorn.”

There was no answer at his study door so they went to the teacher’s lounge. McGonagall, Slughorn, Sprout, and Flitwick were going over the OWL schedule when the girls burst in.

“Professors! We need your help!”

Melody and Yvette filled the professors in on the situation as they made their way outside. In the courtyard, they found the Slytherins dueling with Longbottom, Potter, and Sirius, as well as two Ravenclaw boys.

McGonagall shouted at the lot of them, “That is enough! Expelliarmus!” Ten wands went soaring through the air to land in a tidy pile at her feet. Unfortunately, this did not stop the boys’ fighting. They fell on each other with fists and teeth until Flitwick petrified all of them. Like dominoes, they lay in a single line, waiting their punishment.

In the short fight, both sides had managed some rather gruesome spells. McGonagall sent Yvette off for Madam Pomfrey, while she lectured the boys on proper decorum. Flitwick released them so they could plead their case.

Avery tried to explain about Lantis and Melody but it was lost to the overzealous methods they’d used in her defense. Everyone was given detention and lost house points, but only Jeremy was taken to the Headmaster’s office for further punishment.

Flitwick took the other Ravenclaw boy, who had managed to escape harm, back to his office. The Slytherins and Gryffindors glared at each other while Madam Pomfrey healed their wounds.

“This isn’t over,” Potter hissed as the Gryffindors went back to the castle.

Severus scowled at him, then at Sirius. Veronica took his hand to remind him to keep calm. Sirius eyed Veronica, and her proximity to Severus, as he followed Potter.

Veronica felt as though they’d lit a fuse and it was only a matter of time before the powder keg went off.

\--------

Buckling down to study for their upcoming exams was made easier by the fact that none of the girls wanted to risk a run-in with Gryffindors or Ravenclaws. The older boys escorted them to classes and the Great Hall as they were able, but the girls spent the rest of their free time in their dorm.

By April, things had calmed down as all the fifth and seventh years felt the pressure of the oncoming exams. Veronica debated going home for the Easter holiday but it was her father’s turn and she never wanted to go to his house.

It was always nice to be at the castle when most of the students were gone. The girls took advantage of the empty common room for a break from their studies, and arranged for a few late night games with the other students. It helped refresh everyone for the last few weeks of study before their OWLs.

The only class Veronica worried about was Transfiguration. She’d never managed to duplicate anything with her Geminio spell, and certainly never multiple copies. Now that the weather was nice, the girls practiced outside in the beautiful spring sun. They sat under a beech tree and tried to duplicate chocolate frog cards. Veronica couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous forms her various cards formed. Wrong color, wrong shape, they were never quite right.

She nearly leapt out of her skin when a smooth, deep voice said, “You’re flicking your wand too wide. Make a tighter movement.” She looked up at Sirius Black, standing next to her with an unreadable look on his face. Her mouth snapped shut, crowded full of the words she wanted to say.

“Thanks,” Yvette finally said, “but we’ve got it.”

Sirius reached up to unclasp the chain he wore around his neck. Flicking his wand in a sharp movement, he whispered, “ _Geminio_.” A second chain lay right next to it in his hand. He offered the duplicate to Veronica.

She was about to say ‘thank you,’ a simple and easy thing to say when someone gave a gift, when they heard Potter yell for Sirius. He took a few steps away from her and looked back expectantly. 

Come back, she wanted to say. Stay with me. Show me again. Thank you. You are mine. 

It was too many things and she worried about which ones were on his hand. And so she said nothing, just fiddled with the small pendant that said ‘Padfoot.’ His face blank once again, Sirius strode across the grass to Potter. Someone made a joke because they both laughed and wandered down the path to the quidditch pitch.

“Oh my goodness!” Yvette squealed. “That was terribly romantic!”

“And awkward,” Melody added.

“And awkward,” Yvette agreed. “Are you going to wear it? I can’t believe you didn’t say a single thing! What is the matter with you? Oh my goodness! Here, I’ll help you get it on.”

Veronica twisted her black curls up so Yvette could fasten the chain on her. If she adjusted her shirt just so, no one would be able to see it. She smiled and pressed on it through her clothes, reassuring herself that it was there, that it was real.

Her soulmate had given her a gift.

Alas, all good things must come to an end. The problem with the Geminio spell, especially one cast by a nervous young wizard, was that over time the copied item began to degrade. In the case of Veronica’s necklace, it began to irritate her skin as the metal crumbled. She didn't notice until morning when the last broken bits dissolved as she sat up. 

“I just wish,” she said as she examined the red line on her neck in the mirror, “he and I could have one good interaction that didn’t fall apart at some point.”

Yvette started to giggle. Then Melody followed. Finally, Veronica saw the ridiculousness of the situation and joined in.

“Do you think Sev would give me some ointment for this? His is better than Madam Pomfrey’s.”

“He might ask questions,” Melody said. “Especially after Jeremy.”

“Hmm… At least it doesn’t hurt.” Veronica didn’t want to stir up more trouble. She buttoned up her shirt so no one would see the marks. “You don’t think - he did this on purpose, right?”

“That doesn’t seem likely.”

“Yeah but he’s supposed to be good at Transfiguration, so wouldn’t his conjured items last longer? And he - he hates Slytherins, right?”

Yvette shook her head, “You’re overreacting.”

Potions that day was a nightmare. Veronica noticed Sirius looking at her several times but she didn’t want to talk to him. She was disappointed that nothing ever seemed to go right for them. His gift was gone, she was still tongue tied, and she still hadn’t mastered that blasted spell. And now he was staring again.

The steam in the room from their cauldrons was overpowering. She fluffed her hair a little then used her wand to secure it in a twist on her head. Sirius looked over at her again and this time she held his eye as she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse. His eyes flicked down at her exposed neck, then widened when he saw the red line by her collarbone. 

He looked down at his cauldron and fiddled with the waiting ingredients, then peeked behind at her again. She stuck her tongue out at him with a glare and turned her back on him to focus on her potion.

Yvette hissed at her when class ended, and Veronica took that to mean he was approaching them. Veronica froze when he tapped her on the shoulder. How could she get away? Seeing no outlet, she turned and stared at him impassively.

He pulled a small jar from his bag and held it out to her. “For your neck. I’m sorry. I didn’t know it would...”

Veronica looked down at the jar in his hand then back up to his hesitant grey eyes. Potter was glaring at the two of them, while Lupin and Pettigrew looked like this was the funniest thing they’d seen all week. 

Suddenly feeling unsettled, Veronica hesitated to take the jar. Was it a trick? Did he give her the necklace just so he could give her the balm? What was in the ointment?

Luckily, Yvette was thinking along the same lines, “Thanks, but she’s a little wary after the last thing you gave her.”

His eyebrows drew down as he looked at the jar. He popped the lid off and smeared a dab on the back of his hand. When that elicited no reaction, he sighed and set it on her table and slowly edged away.

Wait, she screamed in her head. Come back. Explain it to me. 

But he was gone, his hangers-on following him out the door. With a shrug at Yvette, she tucked the ointment into her bag for later. 

\--------

The pressure began to ease as their OWLs were completed. Veronica was still worried about her Transfiguration OWL, and so as soon as their Defence exam finished, she hurried to find McGonagall to ask a few questions.

Later that afternoon, Yvette and Melody filled her in on the fight Severus had with the Gryffindors out in the courtyard.

“Sev really called Evans a mudblood?” Veronica asked with shock. “I can’t believe it!”

Yvette babbled on. “Yes he did! And Evans gave both Sev and Potter a wretched tongue lashing. She’s completely over them. Poor thing.”

“We should find him. See if he’s all right,” Veronica said, hesitantly. “Although, maybe he’d rather no one said anything? Act like it didn’t happen.”

“Apparently Mulciber kicked his dorm mates out of his room and he’s had Sev in there all afternoon.”

“Oh,” said Veronica. “I guess he’s taking care of it, then.” She giggled nervously. “What should we do?”

“Nothing. Maybe sit with Sev if he goes to dinner.”

“Good idea.”

But Severus didn’t want to go to dinner. In typical Slytherin fashion, everyone ignored the event, but stored the memory to use if necessary at a later date. Veronica watched Sirius and Potter laughing over their meal with a sick twist of her stomach. How could her soulmate be so mean? Why did they hate Severus so much? It had to be more than just House rivalry. Or at least she hoped so. A few times, Sirius looked over at Veronica but she only glared at him and picked at her food. She certainly didn’t want him to think she approved of his actions.

There were only a few weeks left of school and Veronica managed to avoid Sirius for all of them. The train ride home was an hours-long bundle of stress since there was no way to avoid him if he sought her out. And she worried about what her mother might do or say when they arrived.

It wasn’t until the students were streaming from the train in London that she saw him. Dressed in loose fitting blue jeans, a snug fitting black t-shirt, and heavy black boots, Sirius looked like every muggle his parents hated with a fiery passion. Yvette and Melody were already with their families when Sirius snatched her by the arm and pulled her back into the carriage.

“I know it’s you,” he said with a nervous lick to his lips. “I don’t know why you won’t admit it, but I know it’s you.” He ruffled his hands through his hair and gave her a lopsided smile. “I won’t make you say it now, or anything but I… I wondered if I could have a kiss. Just one, before the holiday.”

Veronica’s eyes darted erratically while she thought it over. He stepped closer to her and took her hand. She rolled her lips into her mouth and yanked her hands away to cover her cheeks. She wasn’t ready for this. What if he hated her after all?

He leaned in a little, a question in his eyes, one eyebrow raised. She dropped her hands and tilted her head just so, parting her lips ever so slightly. With a smile, he grazed her lips with his and kissed her softly. When his tongue darted out to lick her lips, she widened them a fraction more. Without thinking, her hands found his forearms, and then slid up to his elbows as he lightly circled her waist.

Warmth spread through her as he deepened the kiss, splaying his hand across her back. It made her lightheaded, although she was still nervous. Finally he pulled away with one last peck on her lips. He reached up to unclasp his chain and dropped it in her hand.

“I’ll see you in September,” he said softly.

Her heart hammered in her chest. Don’t leave, it said with each beat. Kiss me again. I'm scared.

He put on a pair of dark sunglasses and stepped off the train to find his family. With shaky legs, Veronica did the same.

Until September, indeed.


End file.
